


Through Rose Colored Lenses, I See This World Anew

by Cerulean_Vixen



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackmail, Bloodlust, Bloodshed, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Only a lot more graphic, Smut, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_Vixen/pseuds/Cerulean_Vixen





	Through Rose Colored Lenses, I See This World Anew

Michael Emerson had believed himself cured of being half vampire a little over a year before. And then he'd woken up on night to find David and Dwayne, whom he had believed dead, standing in his bedroom.

It turned out that Max hadn't died either, but he had been gravely wounded. The other two vampires had been weak, and actually had died, leaving Dwayne and David pretty angry to have lost their companions. 

They had wanted him, and everyone else that had taken part in what had taken place that night, dead. But they made him a deal instead.

They had told him that they would let Star and Laddie go free, and live out normal human lives, if Michael joined them, fully. And helped them destroy the sire they hated. 

Max had kept them all under his thrall, but in his severely weakened state he had no power over them, and so they wanted him gone. Permanently.

And they had thrown Sam into the deal. He would remain human, if Michael killed Max and joined their seethe. 

It was the only way for the others to be truly free of this curse. Michael had agreed.

He never realized exactly what would happen once Max was dead.


End file.
